Story Incomplete, probably won't be finished
by Oh So Devilish
Summary: ANOTHER UPDATE Chapter 9 is up...a visit from Yamcha who gets a bit of a shock...and whats wrong with buruma...and when will I get to the big twist? READ ON! (and review of course!)
1. Default Chapter

"Look, babe, you KNOW I love you! Why do I need to take time out of my training, not to mention asking everyone else to take time out of their training , to humor you while you run around in a white dress? I mean, you technically shouldn't even wear white." Yamcha added the last bit with a wink at Buruma hoping that it would take the tenseness out of the situation. It had nothing to do with training or white dresses. On this misreable day where the rain was clattering off the roof at Capsule Corp, the wedding that Buruma suggested was her way of asking if he was ready to spend his life with her...and her alone. And Yamchas reaction was his answer...  
  
"Well EXCUSE me for realizing that there is more to life than Wolf Fang Fist!" Buruma roared, completely furious at Yamchas brush off of her proposal. At that moment there was a flash of lightening that shone around Buruma as she pushed back her chair from the kitchen table and stood up. She was shaking with rage and Yamcha decided it was time to end the conversation.  
  
"Come here my little Turquise Temptress...why dont we just calm down and wait until the Androids are finished and destroyed before we make any long term plans." Yamcha spun her around, had his hands on her waist, and his chin on her head before she even had time to protest. Buruma opened her trademark mouth wide, preparing to blast Yamcha with a piece of her mind. She gave up,sighed, looked out the kitchen sliding doors to the tremendous downpour outside, and closed her senses to the stench of another perfume that was coming off of Yamcha.  
  
"I hate that nickname..." Buruma began, raising her eyes to try and see Yamcha  
  
"Well I don't like it when you use my nickname" Yamcha countered.  
  
"What nickname" Buruma twisted her neck to look up at Yamcha who glanced down at her before looking out the window.  
  
"You know...I'm your Bad Boy Bandit"  
  
Buruma gave out a little shout of laughter before pulling away and looking Yamcha in the eye. " Nani!? I have NEVER, in all my years of knowing you, have called you that baka name!"  
  
Yamcha gave a little chuckle. "I know, I'm just teasing." But the once warm room seemed to grow cold as these people realized they were lying to themselves and to each other. 


	2. Teasing and Taunts

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything involved with it, but I would LOVE my very own Veggie-chan!!!!  
  
  
  
After Yamcha left, Buruma went upstairs depressed and sulking. She decided that she deserved a night out on the town. Buruma shoved clothes aside as she angrily replayed her and Yamchas argument...Turquoise Temptress...yea right! An evil grin suddenly spread across Buruma's face as she spotted her blue halter top dress that reached above her knees. She got down on all fours and started pulling shoes from the bottom of her closet, neatness was never a strong point of Buruma, a pack rat at heart. She triumphantly emerged a blue knee high boot in each hand. After getting dressed and carefully applying her makeup Buruma decided to let her long hair down.  
  
Buruma crept down the stairs and took a flying jump from the bottom step to the living room, which was carpeted. She had to avoid the kitchen tile that was laid at the bottom of the stairs. She landed softly...but not nearly softly enough. Before Buruma had time to move her bangs out of her eyes, Vejita's voice rang clear and loud "WOMAN! WHERE'S MY DINNER?"  
  
"Kuso...I was almost out..." Buruma swore, stood up from her landing position, straightened her dress and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Baka...wasting your time on that weakling again?" Vejita snorted and he sat down at the kitchen table and waited impatiently. "You should be home cooking my dinner! I'm training to save this mudball of a planet and you're walking around like a Kehenla"  
  
Buruma looked over her shoulder as she continued cutting vegetables and adding them to the stew she was making. "First of all...you couldn't care less if this planet was blown to bits as long a Son-ku and yourself survived to fight each other. Second of all, what the hell is your over bloated head talking about? What the hell is a kelenma?" She decided to let the rude comment on Yamcha pass, she was sick of defending him...to Vegita...her friends...her parents...herself...  
  
"Baka! KEHENLA! You humans often call such a creature a..." Vejita pretended to look thoughtful before catching Buruma's eye and saying "hooker."  
  
"Bastard! I'm not a hooker! You're just mad that you can look, but you....can't....touch!" She waved the knife in front of his face with each word. Vejita got so annoyed he decided to have some fun. At Buruma's expense of course.  
  
"Pathetic piece of trash!" he snorted, "I don't want to touch!"Vejita moved toward Burumas who's back was to him as she continued cutting vegetables and whispered in her ear "but what would you do if I did? You couldn't stop me." as he touched the small of her back which was exposed in the dress. Buruma jumped with fright and shock at the sudden touch on her back and she spun. As she looked up at Vejita, a piece of tomato that was stuck to the knife fell to the front of her dress. Neither of them noticed. Buruma suddenly turned back around and relaxed her tense muscles and continued cutting.  
  
::Baka woman:: Vejita thought, ::She teases me and when I do the same, she flips out! These baka humans are too emotional and unstable for me! I can't wait to destroy this whole planet...I'll start with Scar-Face and move on to Baldie...::  
  
Buruma interrupted his thought process when she suddenly announced she was leaving. Usually, Vejita wouldn't even say anything, let alone look up, but this one time he did.  
  
::For the love of Kami...keep a straight face:: Vejita ordered himself. Much to his chagrin, Buruma noticed him looking at her dress so she glanced down. There was tomato smeared down the front, leaving a long red stain and seeds scattered for good measure. Buruma let out a little shriek that pierced the Saiyans Prince's ears and ran up the stairs before Vejita could tell her that he'd rather have vegetable like hair than vegetable clothes*. Buruma appeared a few minutes later with her hair in a very high ponytail, a tight red shirt with long tight sleeves but no midriff and a black skirt that came to above her knees, boots, and bangles. Then she was out the door before Vejita could even call her a Kehenla again.  
  
Buruma decided to ride her motorbike and threw the capsule on the ground. As she adjusted her helmet she wondered if Yamcha would be at his favorite club, Shout. She figured he would, so she sped off in the direction of the club, with no clue as to what lay ahead of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need to know if people are reading this and what you think! the * I had before is to let you know that I know that a tomato isn't a vegetable, but I couldn't think of anything else that stained like a tomato would! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!!! 


	3. Gossiping Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Vejita awoke to the sound of a crash at around 2AM. Extremely pissed, as only a Saiyan Prince can be, he decided to check and see who dared disturb his rest. One of the stairs groaned as he descended them, and he narrowly avoided a motorcycle helmet aimed at his temple.BR  
  
BR  
  
"YOU!! BAKA!! Sneaking down stairs like some cat burglar, you scared the crap out of me!" Buruma was screaming at Vejita, her hair was a mess, her face flushed, and her red eyes contrasted sharply with her blue hair.BR  
  
BR  
  
"NANI? Need I remind you that YOU are one crashing around the house like a woman possessed! Some people are trying to sleep you ignorant, inconsiderate..." he stumbled over his words as Buruma suddenly burst into tears, pushed past him, and ran up the stairs. "Did I mention MOODY?" Vejita roared up the stairs. If he thought he had the last word, he was sadly mistaken, for out of the shadows a motorcycle helmet came sailing over the banister of the stairs and clocked the Saiyan Prince on his nose.BR  
  
BR  
  
Vejita was awoken again 5 hours later by not one...but Utwo/U baka females. Buruma had called Goku as soon as she woke up and gave him very strict instructions. He followed them obediently, Buruma didn't sound in the mood to put up with any mistakes. As soon as Chi Chi was awake and done making breakfast, Goku explained Burumas mysterious call. Chi Chi guessed what was bothering their long time friend so she walked over to the cupboard and Goku watched as she pulled out sprinkles, whipped cream and then as she walked over to the freezer and took the Rocky Road ice cream. She put it all in a bag and smiled at him, signifying she was ready. Goku put one arm around her waist, pulled her in for a kiss, put two fingers on his forehead and flickered out of the kitchen and into Capsule Corp.BR  
  
BR  
  
By the time Vejita came down the stairs, (he avoided the creaking one so as to avoid another attack) the two women were on the couch facing each other with Rocky Road and Chocolate ice cream in each bowl topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles and cherries. Vejita decided it would be unwise to demand breakfast when the woman was in such a physcotic state of mind, he would wait and demand a huge lunch to compensate. BR  
  
BR  
  
"Vejita!" Chi Chi called into the kitchen.BR  
  
"You will refer to me with my formal name, you insignificant..."Vejita stopped as he realized what Chi Chi had continued to say.BR  
  
"I cooked your breakfast, it's in the oven staying warm" BR  
  
Vejita grunted his acknowledgment at the kind gesture and offered no thanks. However, inside he was insanely curious. BR  
  
::Finally! A chance to sample some of Kakarotto's mate's cooking that he is always ranting about!:: As Vejita dug into his meal, the females conversation drifted into the kitchen.BR  
  
BR  
  
"So I figured I'd go to Shout and have a nice time with my man, ya know?"BR  
  
"Of course! Want some more sprinkles?"BR  
  
"Thanks Chi...Apparently some other women thought the same thing...about the same guy."BR  
  
"You're joking! Rainbow or Chocolate?"BR  
  
"Rainbow...I know!! I went over to Yamcha and he completely panicked when he saw me. Then the excuses started flowing right away." Buruma put on a fake deep voice and started mocking Yamcha. "Well babe, this one here with her hands down my pants is a family friend that I'm showing around...and this one HERE with her tounge in my ear is just a friend!" Buruma stopped, took a deep breath, and continued telling Chi Chi about her evening from HFIL.  
  
~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
"...just a friend Buruma!"  
  
"Save it you bastard! I don't want to hear it!"  
  
Buruma spun on her heel and started to run out of the club. Yamcha would have been hot on her heels if he didn't have to untangle various females from his body. By the time he managed to peel the last one off, Buruma was long gone. Yamcha thought for a couple of seconds before deciding that she was either heading for home or to Spyderz, her favorite club. His first instinct told him to head for Capsule Corp, but then he realized that Buruma would know that would be his first instinct...so she'd go to Spyderz. Yamcha blasted off the ground toward the south...toward Spyderz...and toward Buruma...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I didn't mean to end it there! I just wanted to post another chapter before this weekend cuz I'm going to be really busy and I'll be away all next weekend. Sorry it's so short...I didn't mean for the confrontation to be so long but there you are....READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Betrayals and Bad Boys

Disclaimer: There are so ridiculous...NO ONE WHO WRITES ON FF.NET OWNS DBZ! But i still want my own Vejita!!!!  
  
Buruma fishtailed into Spyderz and glanced up at the sky. She saw Yamcha flying toward the club and cursed at herself for not heading straight home. She quickly capsulized the bike, put it in her pocket and ran into the club. Buruma didn't even notice the man standing in front of her until it was too late. She slammed into him, spilling his drink and almost knocking both of them to the ground. Buruma immediately started to clean the drink off his navy button down shirt and apologized. She also told him that she would buy him another drink. The man, who introduced himself as Haricho, started to laugh and exclaimed. " No gentleman would let a lovely lady such as yourself buy them a drink because of a small collision." He pulled out a chair near the bar and pushed it in behind Buruma as she sat down. Buruma found herself liking this train of thinking. Not because she got a free drink or because she got out of buying someone a drink. Something about treating a woman with such respect and without scorn at her mistake seemed very noble, and foreign, to Buruma Briefs. Vejita and Yamcha certainly didn't respect her, in fact, Goku seemed to be the only one who ever respected her, but even Son-Ku had never pulled out a chair for Buruma, and she became saddened at the thought that she had never been treated nicely by the opposite sex.  
  
At that moment, Yamcha burst into the club, wildly looking right....left....right...left...right before doing the double glance after spotting Buruma sitting at the bar chatting with another guy. He recognized the guy, his name was David and he was a real creep. He used this fake name to sound more exotic. Yamcha angrily strode up to the table and slammed his hand down on the bar, causing everyone's drink to spill and everyone's head to swing around. Buruma exploded before Yamcha even had a chance to lift his fist off the bar.  
  
"You listen to me, you cheating bastard! I don't need you and I don't want you! I want a man who'll treat me right. I don't need a sniveling boy to look after! You are an immature piece of filth. When I met you, you couldn't even look at a girl. I made you the closest thing you are to a man and you couldn't even do the rest!! Damn Yamcha, you'll never know what you're missing. You'll never find a girl of my class, intelligence, or looks EVER AGAIN!!" Yamcha recovered quickly and shot back.  
  
"A girl with class would never sleep with a monkey! And as for looks...EIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE" After Yamcha made the monkey comment, Buruma kicked him where it hurts, grabbed her drink that Haricho had bought for her, and promtly poured it over his head, leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
"That's right Yamcha, I don't need a boy like you anymore. I found myself a real man and he's better than you EVER were" Buruma stood up straight, straightened her skirt, bowed to the applause she was getting from the crowd that had gathered, and calmly walked out of Spyderz. As she walked out into the parking lot, she felt a strong grip on her arm, she looked to see Haricho holding her arm in a vise like hold. There was a smile on his face but his not in his eyes.  
  
"What happened? You never finished your drink?"  
  
"Yea...its all over my ex now...it had an almond taste to it, didn't it?  
  
"Yea, I don't know what it was called...but I do know how you can make it up to me."  
  
Before Buruma knew what was happening, Haricho had her against the cold brick wall, both of her arms held in his grip.  
  
"Hiracho! What are you doi..!!?!" Buruma was cut off when Haricho pressed his lips against hers. As his kisses trailed down her neck she tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't listen, and she was stuck with her arms pinned. Just then, Yamcha walked out of the club and prepared to blast off. He heard Buruma calling him and looked over to where Hiracho held her.  
  
"Yamcha! Get this creep OFF ME!"  
  
"Humph...where's your monkey prince now?" With that, Yamcha flew off into the night. Buruma was so shocked, she didn't immediatly notice that Hiracho had released one of her arms in order to move his hand up her shirt. She thought fast, reached into her pocket, grabbed a capsule, and threw it on the ground between her and her assaulter. Buruma's bike popped out and the sudden appearance of something so large threw Hiracho a couple of feet back. Buruma grabbed her helmet and jumped on the bike before he could recover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Then I came home" Buruma concluded with tears running down her face. Chi Chi silently stood up, walked over to Buruma and wrapped her arms around her shaking friend. Neither women noticed Vejita walk out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: YaY! Another chapter! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, reviews make me sooo happy!!!! I hope this isn't considered a cliffhanger...how does everyone think the story is developing?? 


	5. Revenge and Respect

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (are these really necessary???)  
  
:: indicated a thought  
  
" " indicated a thought  
  
******* indicates a flashback  
  
Vejita walked outside and looked up at the sky. ::Baka, stop wasting your time with those weak humans! You should be training! You aren't the womans protector.:: No matter how many times Vejita repeated these thoughts to himself he couldn't help the little voice in the back of his head "Never forget Vejita, you are the Prince of all Saiyains, your father is sending you with Freiza and I won't lie to you. You're life will be a terribly painful one. But never forget that you are a Saiyain and we are an honorable race. Never forget that. When everything seems bleak, never EVER let go of your honor and pride. A real warrior holds those first." His mothers voice echoed in his head and he scowled. That pathetic excuse for a man obviously had no pride or honor. Scar face had discrased the title "warrior" after his behavior the previous night. Vejita's scowl turned into a smirk...::I should be training...I think it's time for a spar.:: With that thought, he flew off in the direction of Yamchas ki.  
  
Buruma received an odd call later that day from Yamcha. He apologized for not helping her the previous night, inquired as to whether or not she was alright, pleaded for forgiveness, and agreed that he was the lowest scum on the Earth. Buruma happened to look down at her caller-ID and saw that the call was being made from University Hospital.  
  
As soon as Buruma hung up with Yamcha, she went to the Gravity Machine and banged on the door. When she got no response, Buruma calmly walked over and hit the emergency stop button. She waited as she heard the sound of Vejita hitting the top of the machine and waited as he recovered, cursing and she waited while she calmed herself as a dead sexy man in nothing but tight black spandex and a towel around his neck emerged from the doorway. He crossed his arms and leaned against the machine "Baka Onna! What do you want?"  
  
Buruma just smiled and simply said "Arrigatou Vejita-sama." She then turned around, typed in her code to over ride the Emergency Stop and walked away.  
  
::How did the onna know it was me? I told the weakling if he uttered a work about my interference, I'd castrate him!:: But then Vejita realized something much more shocking. ::She FINALLY showed me respect! Kami it's taken long enough! But what kind of low class creep would not remain loyal to his mate, then stalk her to one of these clubs and then abandon her when she gets attacked? Is there no honor left in the universe?:: Vejita shook his head as he pulled the towel off from around his neck and stepped back in the Gravity Machine. After a few hours of training, he realized that the onna hadn't called him for dinner yet. ::If she thinks that showing me a tiny bit of WELL deserved respect will get her out of her duties, she's in for a rude awakening!:: Vejita stormed inside the house to find his dinner mounted high on a plate. The baka onna had made the food, but not called him in! Then he heard Buruma screaming at someone. ::The Siren is occupied, probably by Scarface:: Vejita sat down to eat and prepared himself to enjoy the show that was unfolding in the living room.  
  
"I'm not taking you back! You pathetic spineless..." Yamcha cut off Buruma and roared  
  
"I'm pathetic? What about you? The sudden damsal in distress when the man at the club you were throwing yourself at the club decided to take a taste? As for spineless, you had to send your little pet alien to do your dirty work!"  
  
Both men watched as Buruma turned various shades of rage before settling on red. "You selfish, ignorant, pathetic excuse for a man..." Suddenly, Buruma spun around, reached under the coach cushion, pulled out a frying pan and whapped Yamcha on the head with all her might. He dropped like a stone. Buruma wiped her hands together. "Chi Chi said I might need that. Next time..." she gave him a kick "I'll use my Uzi."  
  
Vejita smirked as Buruma sat down at the table. "You might make a good warrior if you could only get some ki."  
  
Buruma decided to take it as a complement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: YaY! Another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! What did you think!?!??!?! 


	6. Reflection and Regret

Disclaimer: Remialcsid???  
  
Ryukai : sorry the update took so long! This chapter isn't really funny until the last line, but I'm working on it!  
  
Vegeta Goddess: Thanks so much for adding me to your favorite authors list!!  
  
Kioko: YaY! Glad you like it! Keep reviewing!!  
  
Rascal: Here's the next chapter! hopefully I don't take too long to post the next oneI  
  
Chibi Beji: WoW! That's the nicest review ^_^ Thanks so much!  
  
Last Time On Honor and Consequences: Yamcha comes crawling back, says some stupid things and Buruma clocks him on the head with a frying pan loaned to her by Chi Chi. ONWARD!  
  
After leaving the kitchen table, Buruma decided to go to bed. As she lay there staring at her ceiling, she realized all the love she had given to Yamcha tha he never returned. She had wasted years of her life on a man who never loved her as she needed to be. As she wiped her eyes to clear out the tears that had gathered and were blurring her vision, she realized how ironic it was that she was always the prettiest of her friends, yet one of the last to find their loves.  
  
In the next room, the Saiyan No Ouji was dwelling on the past more than his future. His torturous years with Frieza where he had become a killing machine haunted him nearly every night, especially one memory in particular...  
  
On a brief visit to Vejita-sei, the Prince had terrified his own mother, the only person he had ever allowed to get close. Her tears at his bloodthirstiness and cold replies had earned her a backhand across the room from his father. He had wanted to help her so badly, to blast his father, nurse her wounds, but he knew that any feelings toward her, she would be taken by Frienza and tortured, simply to get at "the little monkey." Any backhand from his father was better than any treatment she would get at Frieza's hand. The methods on his ship were terrible and un-Saiyan like in nature, part of the reason his mother had been so heartbroken. She believed her son would maintain his pride and honor and not sink to such low levels. However, those low levels were the only ones Frieza permitted anyone to be on. Then....the destruction of his planet, his people, his crown, his mother...gone.  
  
Vejita was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by a creak outside his door. Was it Buruma, or that pathetic fool Yamcha.Vejita decided he had enough of Yamcha around, it was time for him to get a clue. He opened the door and saw a shadow disappear around the corner. Absolutely silently, he followed it and right as he came up behind the intruder, Vejita threw hus arm out in front of them, blocking their path. Buruma gave a little yelp of surprise and fright. Vejita found himself looking down into her eyes. Two huge pools of blue. In a shaky voice, Buruma whispered "Sorry I woke you, I was just getting a...." Her words were cut off as his lips pressed against hers. Buruma instantly closed her eyes and hungrily responded to him.  
  
Two very lonely and very sad people comforted each other and satisfied themselves off each other that night.  
  
The next morning was another story...  
  
As the birds sang and the world began it's day, two people woke up and said four very special words...not "I'll love you always" or "Be with me forever"  
  
Buruma and Vejita looked into each others eyes and exclaimed "WHAT HAVE WE DONE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Hehe...way too short I know...but all I have to do is type up the next few chapters and that shouldn't take too long. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	7. Despair and Denial

Chapter 7: Despair and Denial ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author Notes: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry i havent updated in over 6 months, but there were some life changing situations and i actually havent had my computer since June, and i lost my notebook with all the chapters written in it, so I'm writing from inspiriation and where possible memory...Also, i know this is a typical B/V story, but hold on, you'll all be thrown for a loop in a chapter or two! I promise I'll try to update more consistently and i want to thank all you guys for your awesome reviews, they really motivate me!  
  
Buruma stood in the shower, the hot water streaming down her body. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, turned off the water, wrapped her hair and body in towels and stepped out. She caught herself in the mirror and froze. What had she done? Was she feeling so sorry for herself that she didn't care about taking care of herself? Despite what some people thought, she was never the type to sleep around. And what about Vejita? Since when did he show any affection...or any interest at all for that matter...in her? She sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands as she tried to get her head around what she had done. "Kami, he'll never let me forget this, he'll mock me and tell everyone that I was worse than a..a..a..kehenla or whatever because I didn't even expect to get paid!" She groaned as she recalled her reaction earlier that morning. After they had both expressed their shock at their actions, Buruma had grabbed the sheet off them and ran out of the room without a backward glance. She started to groan again, but her voice caught in her throat when a pain suddenly knifed through her abdomen but quickly passed. "That's strange...I'm not due for another 2 weeks...O Kami....what bad timing! I knew I should have started taking the pill!'  
  
Vejita walked past the bathroom and heard the onna muttering to herself. "Typical, not only do I do it with a weak, whiney, pathetic HUMAN, but a pyscho one!"  
  
She was pregnant...she knew it. She was carrying an aliens baby She knew Chi Chi had done it, but had gone through a terrible, almost fatal labor. She knew she wasn't as strong as ChiChi She cried She could do nothing else  
  
Vejita froze What was that? He sensed something different in the house He knew it was coming from the bathroom He knew Buruma was in the bathroom He knew something was different He continued walking He was good at denial ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Another ridiculously short update, but I just wanted to get it out to get myself going! Please review, I need to know if people are still reading this! 


	8. Admitting and Arrivals

Chapter 8: Admittance and Arrivals  
  
Authors Note: Alritey, I'm writting this chapter the same nite as I wrote the previous. Hopefully I can post both in order to make up for the really short chapter 7. Btw, what do you guys think of the chapter titles? Should I stop doing that (the alliteration) or keep it up? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Two Months Later  
  
Vejita growled as he heard Buruma wretching in the other room. His Saiyan hearing also picked up on Mrs.Briefs slippered feet pattering down the long hallway from her bedroom to her daughters on suite. "It's amazing what that woman can hear when she wants to" Vejita thought to himself before turning over and going back to sleep  
  
He was very good at denial  
  
"Honey...are you ok?" Mrs Briefs poked her head around the doorway "Yea Mom, I'm...fine, sorry I woke you, it's just a bug" "Honey...you've had this bug for quite a while haven't you?" "Mom...."Buruma broke down and started sobbing "can...can I tell you something?"  
  
She didn't have the option of denial  
  
Another Two Months Later  
  
Buruma sighed as she tried on her jeans. No amount of jumping wriggling could get her in them. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. She didn't care. That jerk of a prince had only arrived less than 6 months ago and already had given her a great gift. She found herself looking forward to the new child she was carrying. It would be something she would lavish love and attention on, Buruma thought, but it wouldn't have a father. She shook her head and held her head up. "You won't need one! I'll give you anything you'll ever need!" She announced out loud. As a response, she got a sharp pain in her abdomen. ::Strange...I haven't had one of those in months, I hope everything's ok...:: She shook her head again and grabbed her sweatpants to throw on.  
  
Vejita sat at the kitchen table as the onna bounced into the kitchen looking slightly pale, but happy. His eyes followed her around the kitchen as she moved from cupboad to cupboard taking out various ingredients before starting to mix them all together. Her ki screamed at him. His mind screamed at him. His defence mechanism tried to scream louder. Her ki was louder. He suddenly dropped his spoon and the Dr and Mrs Briefs looked up at him as it clattered in his empty bowl. He abruptly stood up, muttered something about the Gravity Room and left the room. Mrs Briefs giggled something about him being a silly boy, the Doctor nodded and went back to his newspaper. Buruma quietly put down the mixing bowl and followed her childs father.  
  
By the time she reached it, the Gravity Room was already humming with activity, through the window, she could see flashes of light indicating the robots were doing their job and getting blown up. She walked over to the computer screen and for the second time in 4 months prepared to enter her password for the emergency stop. This time she had to enter it twice because her fingers shook so badly that she accidently hit the wrong keys. She took a deep breath, tried to steady herself and tried again.  
  
As the door hissed and slid open she was met with the face of a furious prince "What the hell (*trying to keep the 13 rating!) is your problem you stupid kehenla!" "I need to know what you think" "What the hell are you talking about?" Buruma lost her temper, "You KNOW what I'm talking about!" Vejita caught her eye and said "I THINK that it's not mine" "wha...WHAT? What are you saying!?" "Well I could understand you being in denial, but be honest, you know...and I know...that you are carrying Scar Faces baby...what can I say, Im sorry for you!" he snorted and prepared to enter the Gravity Room again, but Buruma steppin in his way. "how DARE you! I know this child is yours, I havent slept with Yamcha in MONTHS" "So he didnt find your fat body a turn on anymore?" "Vejita, I'm serious you bastard! If you don't want anything to do with this child tell me right now and I'll never ask you for help raising it, you can act like it doesn't exist" Vejita walked past her and slammed the door shut Buruma didn't know what to do She didn't get an answer Did he or didn' he care? She looked up to the sky and cried out "Kami! Send me a sign!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure blasting toward CC. "O no...its Yamcha" She looked up to the sky and yelled "SOME SENSE OF HUMOR YOU HAVE!"  
  
Buruma awkwardly ran back to the house to get there before Yamcha did and spoke to her parents. She sighed with relief when she saw their note on the kitchen table. They were gone shopping and knowing her mother, they wouldnt be back for quite a while. Her mixing bowl was still on the counter so she picked it up and held it in front of her bump. She took a deep breath as Yamcha walked in the door. 


	9. Visitors and Vexations

Chapter 9: Visitors and Vexations  
  
AN: Wow...I actually don't have anything to say! I did notice I've been leavin out the disclaimer, so from here on in... I DON'T OWN DBZ...how stupid...I wonder who started them, I mean, who wrote the first one so that everyone else thought "oh, I should do that to in case I get sued" anywayz.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vejita slammed the door and hit the activation switch with his fist; the robots hummed to life and he could feel his muscles tense at the new gravity. He drew strength from that feeling and held his head high as he dared the machine to break him, to try and stop the elite prince of a race of warriors. Vejita has his back to the screen where the gravity level was displayed. He replayed the morning over in his head. The stupid female was pregnant! After one night! ::What are the odds?:: Vejita growled to himself. He didn't care about the onna, why should he? He couldn't deny that she was physically attractive, that's what got him into the mess in the first place. But he was the Prince of Saiyans, and she gave him no reason to ever give her a second glance.  
  
He has seen acts of love before and although he acted repulsed, they intrigued him. Why would someone jump in the way of a ki attack to prevent another from harm. Where did love come from? As far as the type of love that Kakarott and his harpy or Dr and Bunny Briefs shared, the type of love that made you want to stay with the same person for the rest of their pathetic lives, was it something that every creature had inside them from birth for that other certain person but only came out if they came in contact with that specific chosen one. This love...it gave strength to some, like Kakarott, but it also managed to be a weakness. Vejita quickly cut off his line of thinking. The Saiyan No Ouji had no weakness. Over his shoulder the numbers flashed higher and higher  
  
Yamcha gently touched down on the back lawn of the Brief household. He had waited until Burumas parents had left because he wanted them to be alone, they had some serious things to talk about. He hadn't seen her in months, since that...ahem...episode with the creep in the bar and Vejita, a thought suddenly jumped into his mind. ::I better not mention what Vejita did:: he shuddered ::I bet that monster would carry out those threats, I don't know why Goku doesn't just kill the monkey and put us all out of our misery. All of us but one...Why is Buruma letting Vejita stay here?:: All they ever did was argue, when he accused her of sleeping with the Prince, it had been an empty accusation that he knew would push her buttons. "Ok Yamcha, no stupid nicknames, no mentionings of the monkey, or his threats...or why he issued them" He took a deep breath and knocked on the door  
  
Inside the Gravity Room, Vejita growled, he had felt a ki growing closer, but wasn't able to focus until it was close enough to blast. That sorry excuse for a man! As his muscles bulged, Vejita managed a smirk ::I wonder what he'll say when Buruma tells him she's carrying my child?:: For a split second, he felt a something swell in his chest...what was that? Was it pride? Was he actually proud that his first heir was coming into the world...even if it was by that stupid blue haired cow? A thought struck Vejita, ::kuso!! She asked me to acknowledge the brat and I walked away, she better not do any...::  
  
::thing stupid Buruma, don't do anything stupid!:: She told her herself over and over as she heard the firm knock on the door. Suddenly she felt like a little girl with her hand stuck in the back of her dads robot, doing some alternations he didn't approve of. She moved behind the table, looked around...sat in the chair...stood up again started stirring all the ingredients rapidly "Come in!" she called, her voice much more stronger than she felt.  
  
When Yamcha walked around the corner, her heart didn't jump as she expected it to, and she calmed down a bit. ::Ok Yamcha, this is your chance, tell her how sorry you are, she'll understand, look at her! she's gorgeous! what was I thinking!....no, FOCUS! she'll understand! she's listening!:: "Buruma I just... ::Oh no, not this speech again, does he really think I'm listening? I've heard it all before "I just wanted to apologize for my alarming actions last night, last week, last month, whatever" it was always the same. She usually fell for it, but this time she slowly stopped stirring as she realized he needed her....wanted her....more than she did him. She placed the bowl on the kitchen table and Yamcha froze mid-apology "...never happen aga...Buruma, you've put on weig....Buruma! You! You're! What? Why didn't you tell me you were carrying my baby!?!"  
  
Vejita decided he couldn't do any training with his mind all over the place like it was. He'd probably kill himself. He slowly turned around and the numbers on the screen reflected on his black eyes...Kuso...the gravity! It was intense, it almost ripped him apart. His body just wanted to collapse to the ground...to give in...but his mind knew better, to ease up for the slightest second would mean his death. So he struggled, wishing the stupid onna would come back demanding his attention and enter the emergency override. But he learned a long time never to depend or trust anyone, if you wanted to make it in life, you could only trust one person. The only person who would never let you down unless you let them was yourself. And so bit by bit Vejita made his way toward the control panel, watching the screen as the numbers slowly increased. He was less than an arms length away when breathing suddenly became impossible and he fell.  
  
"Oh Kami" Buruma fell heavily into the kitchen chair. Yamcha took her hand as he sat in the adjacent chair and leaned forward to be closer to her. "Buruma, baby, why didn't you tell me? I would have been here for you, supported you!" "Like you did in our regular relationship?" "It's different now! We have a responsibility to each other." "So you'll marry me? We won't be able to go out partying anymore, you wouldn't be able to...entertain your female companions, we'll have to raise this child for the next 18 years until he or she is old enough to move out, then maybe you can have your wild life back. Can you do that?"  
  
It only took a few minutes for Vejita to come back around since he didn't actually pass out from any injury, simply a lack of oxygen. He stood up shakily, ::I must have hit the switch as I fell. I can never let myself get so distracted!:: Vejita started to open the door "Kami, that blasted woman! She'll be the death of me one of these days!  
  
Yamcha hesitated as it all sunk in, Buruma snorted and stood up pulling her hand from his grasp and started walking to the window "I thought not...it doesn't matter anyway, it isn't your responsibility, it isn't your child." Suddenly, she gripped the end of the counter and gasped. "Nani!? Not my child? Then whose is it?" He grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him again "You bitch! Have you been sleeping around behind my back and acting the martyr girlfriend to my face!" He started to shake her, demanding an answer "How could you! You slut! You deserve whatever misfortune Kami drops on you! ANSWER ME!" But Buruma couldn't answer him. She looked up at him pleadingly gasping for breath as another pain shot through her and she lost feeling in her fingers. Yamcha looked down at her with a disgusted look on his face. "You don't even have it in you to answer me, you know everything I say is true, you're cheap trash and you'll get what's coming to you!" He released her, throwing her against the counter and stormed out. Buruma had stopped listening minutes ago however, and didn't hear his threats, her fingers had no feeling, her abdomen felt as though it was being sliced open and as she dropped to the floor she could think of nothing but her unborn child.  
  
AN: WHOOHOO! Im on fire! three updates in three days! Aint nobody gonna slow me down...o no...ive got to keep on mooovin! hehe now...the main thing...REVIEW!! | | | V 


End file.
